Ice Make: Juvia
by boredsnowflake
Summary: Ur Fullbuster is the eighteen year old daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. Lyon Fullbuster is the twelve year old son of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. Sunny Fullbuster is the four year old daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. This is the tale of the three fairies, son and daughters of a rainwoman and underwear prince. (HIATUS DUE TO TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES)
1. Two Tailed Fairy

Juvia Loxar was a water mage of the guild, Fairy Tail.

Juvia Loxar was a former S-class wizard of a disbanded guild, Phantom Lord.

Now, Juvia Loxar is Juvia Fullbuster. Juvia Fullbuster is the wife of Gray Fullbuster.

Gray Fullbuster was a ice-make mage of the guild, Fairy Tail.

Now, Gray Fullbuster is the husband of Juvia Fullbuster.

Their Fairy Tail has ended, now on a dusty shelf. However, we buy a new one. One with a new cover, no bends, no rips in the pages.

A New Fairy Tail.


	2. The Fullbuster Family

"Ice make: Lanc-Ow! What was that for?"

"Idiot. Always use both hands. You can't expect to become strong if you always half-heartedly use your magic!"

It was a sunny day in Magnolia. The sunniest day in fact, Juvia has picked the place where most of the sun hit the most. No rain. No drips. No drops.

You could hear father and son training the backyard, it was strange with a bunch of ice and frost around when it was early summer. Juvia would admire them from the window, washing the dishes. Gray still hasn't gotten rid of his nasty stripping habit, she giggled. Not that she complained, but their son has required the habit as well from their training.

"Mommy, my juice is warm," calls a small voice.

The middle-aged woman glanced around, seeing her daughter, still sleepy-eyed and drowsy. Sunny reminded Juvia of her younger self. The young girl who was bullied from summoning rainstorms wherever she went until Gray took the rain away. Sunny had black, twin pigtails and blue doe eyes like her mother. In her hand was a doll she made herself, a weather doll to bring sunshine every day. So far, it was working.

"Sunny, aren't you suppose to be asleep?" Juvia asked, filling her glass with ice cubes.

"Sunny can't sleep. Daddy and Lyon are too noisy." She said.

"Oh, does Sunny want to call Daddy, Lyon and Ur for dinner?"

She nodded and quickly ran to the yard.

Juvia smiled, hearing the faint conversation through the left open door:

"Daddy! Lyon! It's time for dinner!"

"Yes! I'm starving, Dad, let's race!"

"You're on, Lyon!"

Gray won, creating an icy floor that his son slipped on, running at max speed. Lyon Fullbuster was left crying cheater cheater, pumpkin eater, trying to regain his balance.

Even after all these years, Juvia still has troubles for not fantasizing about her lovely Gray-sama. She even has a bad habit of calling him Gray-sama still after marriage. His smug grin, raven hair and cold eyes. He still wore the cross necklace he got from his former teacher and original Ur.

His husband beamed at the water mage, patting her head playfully like a dog. She pouted, quickly fixing her hair. Oh, how she missed her hair iron that would always curl her hair into neat swirls. She broke one of hers back when she still used magic during The Grand Magic Games. She bought a new one after but Lyon broke it last year.

"Stop worrying about your hair, you look beautiful." He remarked, taking a bite out of the caramade frank.

Juvia blushed, deeply.

"Dad! Battle me!" Lyon shouted, stomping through the kitchen.

Lyon Fullbuster, was originally going to be named Gajeel Fullbuster. He was the exact twin of his father when he was that age. He even strips his clothes off at random. Right now, he is a Fairy Tail mage just like Gray Fullbuster, who refused to give up his guild days after having kids.

"It's not good to eat in your underwear in front of girls." Gray said, smirking. The twelve year old looked down and gasped in shock.

"Dad, your shirt." A familiar voice called.

"Wrapped around your mother's waist, I'll get it later." His reply comes.

Ur Fullbuster was the eldest of the children. She was Juvia's Phantom Lord equivalent, however, she had no passion for magic whatsoever. She did have Juvia's Water Body though, which could come in handy if she was interested. Her blue hair was cut short and she had Juvia's dark, gloomy eyes. Sometimes, her daughter worries the water mage sometimes.

"Why don't Ur take off her jacket indoors?" She asked.

"No thank you." Ur said, sitting down.

"Aw yes, Caramade Franks!"

"Sunny's orange juice is still warm."

"Oh yeah, Mom, I want orange juice too! Cold Orange Juice!"

"Me too."

"Same."

She sighed. To think she wanted thirty-three kids, sure the experience would be great, but three of these nightmares were enough.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to train in the mountains with Lyon, tonight." Gray announced in the bedroom.

"Tonight?" Juvia asked. "Will Gray-sama be alright, wyvern come out and hunt during the night. Maybe, Lyon's not ready!"

Truthfully, she knew Lyon was ready. It was more worried about her husband. Sure, she still was the stripping Ice Make mage he was before but he's older now. He can't handle what he used to when he was nineteen!

He sighed, but gave a weak smile. "Oi, didn't I tell you to stop calling me Gray-sama? I'm your husband for god's sake! We've had three kids, I think sama is a bit unnecessary."

"J-Juvia can't! Juvia loves Gray-sama, its dark and-"

He laid a hand on her head, a signal to stop. He patted it, like saying:

_"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. I will never leave you." _

She embraced him tightly, as if answering:

_"Alright. Juvia believes you." _

However, Juvia figures out, that she didn't have to worry about her husband at all.

She did have to worry about her kids.

**A/N: FIRST CHAPTER! Or second. ;^_^ This is my first Gruvia fanfiction so I'm sorry if Juvia seems OOC or Gray, I'm trying my best so it would be appreciated if you helped me to fix my errors if it does seem out of character. Since, I don't know how Juvia is when she's middle-aged. **

**Also, their kids are kind of headcanons. It's just what I imagine their kids to be like, so yeah. You'll be seeing Nalu and Jerza kids too, eventually. :)**

**Thanks for reading, I update quickly so look out for that! (I changed Two Tailed Fairy to Ice Make: Juvia by the way). **


	3. The Original Lyon

"We'll be home by dinner!" They called, leaving.

"Bye-bye, Daddy, Lyon." Sunny says, her voice staying monotonous. She closes the door and plops right next to her mother, continuing with sewing another weather doll. Her mother knits a blue scarf for her husband, while Ur sat in the corner, flipping pages of the Fiore best-selling novel: SCARLET by: Lucy Dragneel.

SCARLET was about a strong, red-haired woman. An evil man was overrunning the village, renaming it: Village of Heaven. On the day it finished, a mysterious woman rode into the distance. She had a sense of cold air around her, but you can tell she was good inside. Red, beautiful hair and silver armour. In almost a day, she took back the village, single-handedly. Her hair in the light: Bright, Beautiful and Red.

The book was nearly on its end, the binding torn and pages sore from turning constantly. Five bookmarks were stuck in Ur's favourite parts. Oh how she wished she lived a life of adventure...

"Mom, what's so special about Fairy Tail?" She asked.

Juvia looked up at her daughter, wearing a fur coat inside, refusing to take it off. She didn't know if it was from the constant cold that her brother and father that came off or she was insecure about showing any skin, whatsoever. However, she did drink iced water like the rest of her siblings, so she doubted it.

The water mage smiled, recalling fond memories. "Fairy Tail is an amazing guild. Mother didn't even know you were allowed to smile that much in a guild. Everybody cared for mother, they would rather give up their lives than betray one of their own. When one cries, everybody cries. Someone's pain, is everybody's pain. What mother is saying-"

Then, she gave her daughter a bright smile: "Even in the rain, it feels like the sun is out in Fairy Tail."

Ur didn't know what to say to this, pouting childishly, digging her head deeper into the novel. Suddenly, the crash of glass interrupted the warm atmosphere. Juvia sat straight up, her eyes slitting.

Company.

"Stay here." She ordered, walking to the kitchen. She carefully closed the door, hoping that the voices wouldn't reach her children. But, who was she kidding?

"What do you want with Juvia?" The rain woman asked, menacingly, her Phantom Lord aura coming back to her.

A gang of men stood in a kitchen, all of them having an insignia of a bee. The leader was thin and dangly, his hair jelled to extremely high lengths with comedic sideburns. He almost reminded her of Sugar Boy.

"We are Gargantuan Wasp! The best dark guild in the land." He announced, proudly.

"Juvia has never heard of such a thing. Now leave my sight."

The leader looked deeply offended, stomping his foot angrily shouting: "WE'RE NOT A THING! WE'RE GARGANTUAN WASP!"

After a few seconds of breathing exercises, he grinned. "Do you know why you call us Gargantuan Wasp?"

Juvia didn't answer.

"All of the members specialize in poison. We've been given special orders from the boss to retrieve Juvia Lockser. Now, hold still." He said.

It was five against one. It's been years since she's been last in a battle. However, she had to protect Ur and Sunny.  
She most live for the one she loves!

"Here we go!" He yelled, all of them jumping at her with their clubs.

"Water Nebula!" She shouted, releasing a high blast of water, knocking three of them out. However, the leader was nimble. He dodged it swiftly, sending poisonous gas in the air:

"Venom Blast!"

Quickly, the clean air became polluted with a purple gas, clotting her lungs quickly. The enemies were nowhere to be seen...no, a..ir...ca-

"Ice Make: Eagle!"

Huh?

An eagle made of ice swooped in, carefully clearing the smog. In her wake, stood somebody she haven't seen since her wedding day, crashing through the window on a ice stallion like today.

"You've gotten rusty, Juvia-chan." Lyon Vastia cooes, smiling on the horse. His face still hasn't aged after all these years, his same onyx eyes and white princely hair. His attitude towards her still hasn't changed, however she respected her decision of marriage.

"What the hell? Who are you? This is none of your business, so get lost!" The leader demanded, finally managing to swat away the eagle. Bruises were left all over his face where he was attacked.

"My name is Lyon Vastia, S class mage of Lamia Scale. Pupil of Ur Milkovich. So, yes, it is my buisness. Can't let the most beautiful woman in Fiore dying now can we?" He teased, winking at Juvia.

She stuttered a reply, her face going a bit red. He'll never stop teasing Juvia, now will he?

One of the grunts whispered, "H-hey, Dimitri, I've heard of this kid. He's the S class mage of Lamia Scale! We're no match for him, even the master can't beat-"

"I KNOW WHO HE IS!" Dimitri shouted. He stared at Lyon who merely smirked.

"I'm ready when you're ready."

He glanced back at forth, between Juvia, Lyon and his guildmates. He cursed under his breath and gave a solemn look: "We'll be back!" Then, they escaped clumsily out the broken window.

After thirty seconds of silence, a tiny voice uttered:

"Wow, another Lyon. He looks nothing like our Lyon."

The adults twisted their heads to Sunny who came out of their hiding spot, Ur whispering: "Sunny, no!" The oldest sighed, facepalming knowingly. For a quick second, she had a brief eye contact with the Lamia Scale mage. Her cheeks flushed, gazing starry eyed. Flustered, she cupped her cheeks with her hands, looking away. Ur Fullbuster was not one with magic, but the man with the same name as her brother, was, was, amazing.

Lyon grinned. Just like her mother, he thought.

"Mother told Sunny to stay there. Why didn't Sunny listen?" Juvia asked, glaring at her daughter.

"Sunny did stay there. We were watching the whole battle."

"Sunny and who?"

"Ur and Sunny."

Juvia gave Ur a look so cold, it felt like a pouring shower of rain.

"Well, you were watching the battle too. You were losing till Lyon Vastia came and saved you." She defended, crossing her arms.

Juvia stared in disbelief. Was that a glimmer in her eyes? Her usual murky eyes were shining with admiration, with a tint red that lined her cheeks.

"What is Older Lyon doing here?" Sunny asked.

"Well," Lyon started. "I was on a S-class mission to destroy a monster, however, it was getting late so I decided to stay here for a bit. Then, I realized, I haven't seen you since your wedding! However, when I arrived, the window was broken. Now, here we are."

"Does Older Lyon know Daddy?"

"Sadly, Older Lyon knows Daddy."

"Will Older Lyon stay?" She asked, grabbing hold of his hand.

The mage glanced at the mother, who scratched her head. "Eh, oh, um...Mother thinks that Lyon may stay for one night. One night only though!"

Sunny clapped her hands. "Hooray, hooray, Older Lyon gets to stay!"

***  
"So, how do you know mom though if you were in different guilds?"

"You see, one day, I visited Fairy Tail. Across the room, I spotted a beautiful woman. With the most bluest of eyes and hair, her face was aglow of perfection. It was love at first sight, you see. Even after all these years, Juvia-chan hasn't changed a bit." Lyon flattered, sighing.

Ur was asking the man questions after questions, mostly involving Lamia Scale and his relationship with her mother. Sunny sat on the floor, listening intently while clutching her weather doll. Juvia sat in a far corner, watching at how her daughter - anti-magic and only into books, now asking what is S-class.

"I have one more question." Ur said, reluctance in her voice. "C-can you teach me Ice Make magic?"

Lyon's eyes widened, staring at the young girl's pleading eyes. Juvia too, wore a shocked expression. Sunny seemed to only one unfazed by it all. However, he smiled gently:

"Of course I will."

The eighteen year-old seemed surprised. "Oh, really? Can we start now?"

He nodded. "After this mission however. In a week, I'll teach you how to use creation magic. We'll be training for three days then I'll have to go back to Lamia Scale."

She grinned. "Yes! Of course!"

"L-LYON? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Gray Fullbuster stood in the doorway, his jaw wide open in shock. His only son raised an eyebrow at the mysterious man.

Lyon Vastia smirked, immediately holding hands with the water mage. "How rude of you, Gray. Can't I visit the beauty queen of Magnolia if I want?"

"RUDE, MY ASS! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE POLITE TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Well, you did name your son after me..."

"Sh-shut up! You destroyed our kitchen!"

"Excuse you, I saved your wife like a proper husband from a dark guild while you were playing in the snow. You probably never would've saw her again, if it wasn't for me."

That made him shut up. The vein that was popping in forehead seized, as he stared at his wife for support. She blushed, finding a great interest in the floor. Gray sighed.

"...Thank you."

"That's what I was looking for!"

"That still doesn't explain why you're still here, with my kids and wife!"

"It was all Juvia-chan's idea."

Gray glared at her, still not looking up. He walked away silently, Juvia followed knowingly. Back to the bedroom, where most of their private conversations are. He closed the door, breathing heavily.

"Why? Why, Juvia? Why did you let that bastard in?" Gray asked. She froze, sweat drops falling rapidly.

"U-Ur looked really happy!"

"Ur? Happy to see Lyon of all people?"

"Yes! She looked happy, in a week, Lyon's going to teach her Ice Make magic!"

Gray frowned, his expression almost looked hurt. "Lyon is teaching...Ur, Ice Make Magic? Not me...?"

Juvia nodded.

A moment of silence passed, until he groaned.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

**A/N: A very longish chapter for you guys! I imagine Lyon will still tease Juvia even after marriage. He won't try anything on her though like kissing, just holding hands and still calling her Juvia-chan, since he still kind of admires her.** **If your wondering too, Lyon is not married. I think he's still loyal to Juvia, even if she won't return his feelings back. **

**Oh and yes, SCARLET is based on Erza, written by Lucy. She also wrote a story called Ice Prince based on Gray and The Dragon Boy based on Natsu.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, Chapter three coming soon! (Gargantuan Wasp totally fan-made). **


	4. The New Ur

With all of the children asleep (including Lyon), Juvia slowly crept to the bedroom. The room had a very pleasant and cooling aura to it. Everything was a pastel blue, the colour of the sky. Drapes hung over the bed, however, on the inside, was stitched a sun and clouds so whenever Juvia woke up, it was like it was sunny even on a rainy day.

Gray had his back turned to the door, his shirt and pants already on the floor. Juvia sighed, slipping into the covers. Nobody spoke, until she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gray-sama."

He grunted.

"If it makes you feel better, Lyon-sama is not teaching me Ice Make magic."

The man stiffened, as if thinking over whether or not to sulk. Reluctantly, he turned over, facing Juvia.

"So, who was these guys?"

"Hm?"

"You know, the people who broke the window that Lyon had to save you from..." He mumbled.

Was Gray-sama jealous? No, not jealousy. It's something else...

"I'm not jealous." Her husband stated, answering her thoughts. "No, more like..guilty. Guilty that I was in the mountains when I could've been protecting you. If it wasn't for Lyon, well, I'd be a mess without you."

Gray was not the lovey-dovey type. Even after marriage, the most romantic thing they'd do is probably cuddling in bed. He wasn't known for letting his feelings out either, always trying to freeze up the cracks of his broken heart after his teacher's death. Somehow, Juvia managed to slip in, forcing him to open up.

"What did they want with you anyway?" He asked.

"Juvia doesn't know. It was a dark guild, Gargantuan Wasp. They don't seem strong, they said that Lyon-sama is stronger than their master of the guild. I knocked out all of them except Dimitri, the leader."

Gray frowned, gritting his teeth. "That's no good. If we ever see those bastards again, I'll freeze their heads off."

She smiled. "Of course Gray-sama will."

"...Until then, never let go."

"Juvia would never dream of it, Gray-sama."

***  
Lyon was not asleep. No, wide awake in fact. The guest room was painted with rain drops on the walls, the floor was green to represent grass. The bed had drapes as well, except they were a scarlet red. The bed's drapes, a colour that was quite foriegn to the house, fell around the matress so he couldn't see the rainy walls. Like an umbrella really. Sheltering the guest while asleep during the cold rain.

Very clever, Juvia-chan. Very clever.

The thought of training their daughter was just on an impulse thing. He would love it if he taught Ur Fullbuster, of course. Although, something tugged him in the back of his mine. Did he just agree to this deal to get revenge on Gray? Not to teach Ur, not to see the smile on her face that resembled Juvia's? No, Ur Fullbuster was not Juvia. He couldn't mistake the daughter and mother.

Oh, Lyon. Your loyalty is absolutely hopeless.

He remembered at the wedding, everything gray and blue. In an instant, he shouted: "I object!" He challenged Gray to a duel for the maiden's heart, the rivals sending out blasts of ice did they do when they ran out? A fist fight. When they fought till he couldn't stand, Juvia helped Gray stand up. Everything flashed before his eyes, Galuna Island, fighting for a woman, losing. He was repeating events subconsciously, that fool.

No, he decided. No more competition with Gray. None of it. Ur Fullbuster just has to find another teacher.

He figured that he should leave now, leaving the protection of the red bed. He adjusted his ice armour, the carved insignia of Lamia Scale on the left side of his chest, trying to walk by unnoticed. Lyon couldn't help himself when he took a peek in Juvia and Gray's bedroom. Juvia was holding tightly onto him, her head buried into his shoulder. He was nestled into her neck, flipping pages of a photo album.

He couldn't help feel a tug of jealousy. They were really happy together, fingers intertwined perfectly as if the the spaces between were made for each other. Gray glanced up quickly, catching Lyon in his act. He froze under his gaze, a hard stare like a guard dog. The Lamia Scale mage looked away awkwardly, walking to where his horse was in the back of the house.

Once in the backyard, he took deep breaths into the cold air, cooling his lungs. The S-class mission was to destroy a dark guild, called: Spirit Sword. It was said that they are collecting former members from Phantom Lord, who have all gone to the lighter side of hideout is unknown, so this mission requires a lot of investiagating smaller guilds, more like a scavenger hunt really.

The ice horse immediately cried out in return of its owner, Lyon quietly shushed him. He climbed himself on the saddle, ready to make his departure, when a voice called:

"Oi, It's rude to go into a room uninvited."

He glanced over his shoulder, Gray leaning on the wall, a smirk plastered onto his pale face. Lyon stayed straight-faced.

"I'm sorry," was all he can say.

The Fairy Tail mage nodded. "Ur is going to be heartbroken, you know."

He cursed silently in his mind, for imagining a disappointed Ur. Doe eyes gone back to murky, her smile turning into a slight frown...

"Funny, I thought that you were going to teach her how to use creation magic. And, you say I'm not a proper husband, baka." Gray said.

Lyon hesitated, before answering, "I don't want to fight with you anymore, Gray. I lost the battle, I lost the war. Since, your daughter looked so much like Juvia, I figured if she prefered me over you, it's like I kind of won, right? R-right? I can't train her though. You have to do it."

Gray raised an eyebrow, than sighed. "Your loyalty..."

"...is absolutely hopeless. I know."

"So, you're giving up on Juvia?"

"I guess you can say that yes."

"Good." He scoffed, "I swear if you touched her again, I will beat you up and bring you to the cops to have you arrested."

That made Lyon smile. "You can't arrest a dream."

Gray stopped in his tracks, his mouth wide open as he watched Lyon disappear down the empty streets of Magnolia. He swore, he saw his old teacher walking beside him.

***  
Ur was up and early as always, jumping out of her bed quickly. She opened her door and immediately ran to the guest room. Timidly, she knocked on the door. After what seemed like hours (in realty only five seconds), she opened the door.

The bed was empty, no sight of the prince.

Lyon Vastia was like the prince on the white horse, who's always there to save the princess. Like in fairytales. With his white hair, armour made out of ice, he pratically stepped out of Sleeping Beauty! And, now, Ur had the chance to actually be taught by him! She could be like The Scarlet Knight in SCARLET! It was a dream come true, she had to slap herself a few times to actually believe its true.

"He left last night. He's coming back in a week." The too familiar voice said.

Her father, Gray Fullbuster, leaned against a wall, wearing his white coat that he always brings to work. She closed the door, nodding.

"I know. I just wanted to say good-bye..." Ur mumbled.

The daughter and father stood in silence, Gray breathed out a frosty breath, freezing some of the wall. It wasn't like she knew he was a powerful wizard. He would always tell her when she was young, that he was the best wizard in his guild besides Erza, of course. She thinks that she probably disappointed him, Mom told her that he was looking forward to creating a baby that is more powerful than both Juvia and him combined. Then, he ended up with an emotionless kid who prefers a stranger to him.

"I'm going to the guild today with Lyon. You can come if you want. There's other kinds of magic besides Water and Ice Make magic y'know."

"...D-don't you want me to use Ice Make magic?"

"I want you to be happy. Eversince you were born, I'm not even sure if you hated my guts or not. Your eyes were always murky, unseen. I promise to seal your darkness, Ur. Just like my teacher did to me, I want you to be the happiest girl in the world. Even if it means you choosing Lyon over me."

Then, he walked away, leaving her daughter speechless. Who was this teacher?

_"My name is Lyon Vastia, S class mage of Lamia Scale. Pupil of Ur Milkovich."_

Ur...Milkovich? What was her father hiding from her?

After Sunny bidding her montone farewell to bother of them, at around noon, she looked up from her SCARLET book.

"Hey, mom..."

"Hm?"

"Who's Ur Milkovich? Why is she so important?"

She looked up from her dishes, cleaning them quickly with her magic. After a few minutes of staring, she returned to the dishes, her voice barely a whisper.

"She's Gray's old teacher. She was one of the most powerful ice mages in Fiore, she has a living daughter who is equally if not, more powerful. She took her in and Lyon-sama when Gray's village was destroyed by a monster named Deliora."

"She was? Is she still alive?"

Her mother's breathing became short, Ur saying, "I-It's okay! I don't need to know!"

Ur Fullbuster began to re-read her favourite part for the hundredth time,

_"Send all the monsters out!" The blue-haired man shouted._  
_"All of them, sir? T-that's impossible, the girl will be killed..." _  
_"ALL OF THEM!" He demanded. _  
_A crew of men scattered, realeasing all hundred monsters against the woman. Unfazed by it all, the knight didn't even blink as even the weakest monsters seemed intimidating. _  
_"Here I go!" She announced, her body shimmered in golden light. Her equipment transforming into an armour of wings and gown of silver. She summoned twenty-five swords, all of the weapons soaring and slashing the monsters. She continued to do this, shifting into an armour of fire with her tied scarlet hair blowing in the wind like a candle. Armour of sea, the scales of eels, the grace of a mermaid. The last monster, the strongest of them all, towered over her. She shifted into an armour, no armour at all. In two blinks of an eye, the monster fell to the ground. One hundred beasts, destroyed by The Scarlet Knight._

_Here you are, Scarlet, glorious and bright as the red sunset. Beautiful and Justified as your silver armour over your large heart._

_You're a hero to us all._

_The End_

Even if the author was talking to the amazing Scarlet, Ur always had the chills with the last line: "Your a hero to us all". She was a hero! At least, Ur wished she was. Is there such thing as a Scarlet out there? She doubted it.

"Ur, do you want to come to the guild with Sunny and Mother?" Juvia asked, her little sister clinging to her arm.

_"I'm going to the guild today with Lyon. You can come if you want. There's other kinds of magic besides Water and Ice Make magic y'know."_

"Yes."

***  
"Gray-sama~" Her mother called, lovingly. Ur's father, talking to a man with pink hair, glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"Oi, Juvia!" She quickly ran to him, jumping unexpectedly, as they fell with a loud thump! on the floor.

Everybody laughed, making Ur's heart feel warm. This was Fairy Tail, huh? At least somebody was arguing with another, five people laughing, and two people having a go at each other. She didn't know if it felt good to be here, or if she was terrified.

She was terrified.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." A blonde woman said, smiling. Her pale hair fell down to her shoulders, cheerful brown eyes smiling. She wore a dark sweater and black leggings. The brown eyes widened when she saw the SCARLET book in Ur's hands.

"Oh, you bought my book! Do you like it?" She asked.

"Y-your book? Don't tell me, you're THE Lucy Dragneel?" The blue-haired woman stammered, her face becoming as red as the novel.

Lucy giggled, sweatdropping. "News traveled that fast, huh? And your Ur! You've grown so much! Are you an Ice Make mage?"

The eighteen year-old's face was still hot, her mind buzzed with excitement. "Well, not yet...Lyon-san is going to teach me next week!"

"Lyon Vastia?" She raised an eyebrow. "Not your father, Gray?"

"Ice Make magic is lame! You should do Celestial Spirit magic instead, Ur! I'll even give you Aquarius, she always gets my hair wet!" A small voice blabbered, tugging at Ur's thick hood.

The small girl who spoke, had blonde hair with a very boy-ish haircut: spiky and short. Her eyes were brown and filled with determination.

"It's not nice to talk about Aquarius like that, Michelle." The author scolded. "Even if it is true..." She mumbled after.

"It's true, mom!" Michelle shouted. Mom? Lucy Dragneel was married and had a kid?

"HEY, WHO SAID ICE MAKE MAGIC IS LAME!" Ur's little brother, shouted.

"Ice Make Magic is lame." Lucy's daughter confirmed, nodding. "All you have to do is walk around in your underwear, and shout. Celestial Spirit Magic requires skill and patience."

"Let's fight and see who's lame!" Lyon stomped on the ground.

"Bring it on, Snowcone Pervert!"

Ur tapped Lucy's shoulder, whispering: "Should we stop them?"

She laughed, shaking her head: "Let's see what they do."

The non-magic user stared at her little brother, he looked serious. His fist balled up against his palm, gritting his teeth together. Lucy's daughter hand on her belt, where rows of gold and silver keys dangled.

"Open! Gate of the twins, GEMINI!" She announced. Two blue humanoids popped out, floating in mid-air. "Transform into Natsu Dragneel!" Immediately, they popped into the pink-haired man that her father was talking to earlier. The man had spiky, pink hair like the girl and a wide grin. He wore a white scarf, an insignia tattooed on his right shoulder.

"No fair!" Lyon complained. "You have the master!"

She giggled. "It's not unfair! Gemini is a Celestial Spirit that transforms into people they touch! It's fair, it's Celestial Spirit magic!"

_"There's other kinds of magic besides Water and Ice Make magic y'know."_

"You don't have to do Celestial Spirit Magic. There's hundreds of magic you can choose from. Erza's magic is pretty too." She said, pointing to a woman who was hugging Gray and Natsu. She had beautiful, scarlet hair that seemed all too familiar.

"We're back~" A woman called, entering the guild.

"Wendy! How was the mission?" Lucy greeted, smiling.

"It went very smoothly, only took three days." She beamed. Wendy had blue hair like Juvia, except darker. They were tied into pigtails that fell on her shoulders. She wore a white headband with white wings popping out. Her dress was made of feathers, the girl's shoes were flats with wings as well. She reminded Ur of a bird.

"I beat up three monsters!" The girl beside Wendy bragged. She had too many piercings too count. A cardilage and hoop on her left ear, a dangling crystal on her right ear. Eyebrow studs and nose studs, and Ur swore she saw a silver bud on her tongue. Her long, black hair exploded with tangles and knots. Her eyes were a blood red, wearing ripped clothes and heavy combat boots. Despite her heavy ware, she was tiny. Almost the same size as Sunny.

"Jin did really well." Wendy agreed. "She was twice as powerful when I was her age." Then, she sighed heavily.

"Haha, well, this Gajeel's kid we're talking about. He almost beat Natsu once," Lucy comforted, rubbing the back of Wendy.

"Hey, Frozen Underwear! Did you notice anything different about me?" Jin asked, sticking her tongue out obviously, showing off the pierced stud.

Lyon gaped."Sugoi! DAD, CAN I GET A STUD ON MY TONGUE!"

"LIKE HELL MY SON'S GOING TO GET HIS TONGUE PIERCED!" Her father screamed.

"I also got really strong on my mission with Wen-chan. Wanna see the power of an Iron Dragon Slayer?" She challenged, flexing her muscles.

"Ah, Jin, I don't think..." Wendy started, quickly interrupted when the young girl's hand turned into a rocket launcher, releasing it towards Lyon.

"HIT THE DECK!" Natsu shouted, everybody ducking automatically like this was the norm. Except, Ur. The missile was shooting full speed ahead, toward her.

"Du-" "Stay low!" Her husband demanded, covering Lucy and Michelle. What she wasn't aware of, Gray sprinting at her daughter. All, she could do was be frozen and wait till...

"UR!"

...

The rocket exploded against the wall, wood flying everywhere from the impact. ...What just happened?

"U-Ur, your face, its w-water!" Lucy stuttered. Everybody was staring at her in awe, shock, or fear.

She grabbed a glass, staring into her reflection. The left side was completely water, reforming into her face again. It was like, it was like...her body was made out of water. Her father, Gray was in mid-run, his eyes flashing with confusion.

Jin was the first to say anything, "...Sugoi. Y-your like an Iron Dragon Slayer! Except water! My body can take swords and knifes, because I'm made out of steel but you turn into water!"

Michelle followed, complaining to her mother, "Mom, why isn't my body made out of water?!"

"I-It's because your father and I aren't water mages..." She mumbled, sweatdropping.

Soon, all the children were complaining about how their head didn't turn into water when shot with a rocket. Gray still hasn't said anything, staring dumbfounded at his daughter. Lucy shushed everybody as the father and daughter stared at each other.

Then, he glanced behind, shouting:

"And you knew about this?"

"Ah, w-well," She heard her mother stammer, "Yes, yes, I did."

"For how long?"

"...Sixteen years."

"Oh, so-wait, what?"

"When Juvia was getting ready for the last Fantasia Juvia was in, Juvia accidently dropped the brush. She was going to catch it before it hit Ur, but the brush went right through her like water!"

"And...you didn't tell me?"

"J-Juvia didn't think it was important..."

"Juvia didn't think it was like you didn't think that turquoise and aquamarine for her baby room."

"Gray-sama's still mad about that? Who cares now!"

"I DO!"

Were these Fairy Tail mages?

**A/N: Wow, this was long. So yeah, a lot of Ur and Gray in this. Oh and some kids were introduced too, if your confused:**

**GRAY X JUVIA **

**Ur Fullbuster (18)**

**Lyon Fullbuster (12)**

**Sunny Fullbuster (4)**

**LUCY X NATSU **

**Michelle Dragneel (11)**

**GAJEEL X LEVY **

**Jin RedFox (10) - Jin is chinese for Gold. **

**Poor Lyon. He's always competing with Gray? Whether its who's stronger or whatever, but finally he realizes that Juvia is not a prize to be won and that he needs to move on. **

**Thanks for all the support and reviews, I love you all so much! I'm doing this as fast as I can, I'm itching to do this as much as you are! **


	5. Prince, Knight and Dragonslayer

The next day, she arrived with her father at the guild and Lyon. Less people were in the guild, so it was quieter.

"Good morning, Ur!" Lucy smiled, waving.

"Good morning, Lucy-san!" She replied, running to the author. Ur sat right beside her, hugging SCARLET close to her chest.

The author giggled. "You really love that book, don't you?"

She pouted, which heavily reminded her of Juvia. "What's not to love? Scarlet is a knight in shining armour, a hero! Too bad there's nobody like her in real life..."

Lucy grinned, mischeviously. "If you're so sure..."

"Hm?"

"Never mind. Have you read Ice Prince yet?"

She shook her head. "What's it about?"

Out of nowhere, the woman pulled out a silver book from behind her. It was decorated with detailed engravements like frost, the letters spelling out: ICE PRINCE.

"I'd think you'd like it. I think it would help you decide what you want to do." She nodded.

"Why don't you ask Vince? He's always right about everything!" Michelle suggested, drinking a cup of orange juice from a pink-haired maid.

"That's a good idea, Michelle!" Her mother agreed. "He always leaves for missions in the afternoon, so right now is the best time!" They pointed to a man with spiky, brown hair and violet eyes. He wore a purple dress shirt, staring at rows of cards. In his hand was a glass of wine.

She gulped. Oh great, meeting new people, her specialty.

Cautiously, she approached him as if he was a dangerous lacrima, ready to explode. He raised an eyebrow.

"Let me guess, you want to info." He guessed.

She nodded.

"Alright, then," Vincent sighed. "Sit down."

She obeyed, pulling her hoodie up, hiding her face. The man began to shuffle his cards, laying them into rows of ten.

"So, your a new mage here?"

"Well, I'm not a mage yet. In a week, I'll be taking Ice Make magic."

"Oh, cool. Ice Make Magic. Let me guess, your a Fullbuster?"

"Yes."

"Haha, your family is a bunch of walking naked snowcones. Make sure you get ahold of that stripping habit, it's indecent for a woman to be walking in her underwear all the time."

Ur blushed. "W-well, I'm still not sure what I'll do. That's what I want you to tell me. What magic I should take. I mean, Ice Make Magic is cool but people say I should become a Water Mage because of my...condition."

"Well, if it's something as simple as that, then, take the magic you feel most attracted to."

"...Most attracted to?"

"Yeah, like what seems the most beautiful, strongest, fun, to use? I got card magic from my mom, but I like throwing explosive squares of lightning at monsters y'know? Or do you like having mere breath that could destroy dragons? Taking over monsters, demons or animals? Or even, controlling souls of dolls? Magic is endless possibilities."

The most beautiful, strongest, fun, to use? Well, she doesn't know. Lyon's magic attracted to her, because it looked like it stepped out of a fairy tail. SCARLET's heroic strategy sweeping and bravery is just inspiring to any sane person.

"I'll let you decide that on your own." He said, grinning.

***  
It was one of those nights where summer never ended, the endless sunshine pouring down on you. On days like these, her mother would always insist on sleeping outside in the living room, as a family.

So, they did. Her mother and father shared a blanket, Sunny squeezing in the middle. Her little brother snored like a monster, while she, read Ice Prince.

_Black hair like the night, cold eyes like ice. When you look at him, you just couldn't help have a shiver up your spine. His rigid features were just like the sculptures on display, chizzled until the artist was satisfied with his work. Nobody actually knew who he was, his identity hidden behind a crimson mask. _  
_"Who the hell are you?" The thieves asked. He narrowed his eyes. _  
_"Nobody to you." The man addressed, casually. The leading man growled, impatiently. _  
_"I've had enough of smart-mouths like you!" Out of his sleeves, shot out mini daggers. The masked man dodged swiftly, however, one skinned his black tuxedo. The maiden in distress gasped. _  
_"Don't worry about me, run!" He ordered. "Time to step it up..." Cold air came off around him, the woman shivering. Then, almost like magic, he shifted an icy hammer out of thin air. He smashed it against the ground, all the villains falling out the window. Then, he glanced around, staring intently at her. _  
_"I thought I told you to run." The man said._  
_"W-well, I couldn't just leave you here!" She eyed the ripped patch on his side. "Oh, you're hurt!" Her fingers edging toward him, however, he brushed her off coldy._  
_"I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible." _  
_"Hm?" She smiled. "Well said."_

The master laughed. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, I remember! Ah, geez! My head hurt so much after that!"

"You have no right to complain, you weren't spanked with her purgatory armor that day." Her father muttered, taking a sip out of his beer.

"You brought that on to yourself. Not everybody is used to you patrolling uncovered all day." A voice cuts through the air, causing Ur to shiver unintentionally. The woman looked more terrifying up close. Her red hair that shone in the afternoon sun, her silver armor that intimidated any onlookers. The non-magic user saw her sometimes when her mother would read Weekly Sorcerer, she was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Back then, she wouldn't bat an eyelash but now, her title respected her too much for words. Erza glanced at Ur, who quickly looked away.

"Yo, Erza! What's up?" Natsu greeted, casually. The Wizard Saint glared at him, and Ur thought that he was going to die until she sighed with a worn smile.

"I told you not to address me so casually, Master." She said.

As if on cue, Lyon came running in, screaming: "H-He's here!"

"Who, Lyon?" Juvia asked, smiling. Although, she already knew the answer.

The whole guild fell silent (which was a new record to be quite honest) as the clicking of boots echoed off the building. A terrifying shadow of a figure with a large horn came into view, Ur expecting a terrifying monster. All she saw, was...a teenage boy. Red hair of SCARLET knight, his eyes were deep and calculating. A strange tattoo lined his left eye. He wore blue robes that fit loosely on his body. The horn was an unbelievable size, as he levitated it above his head with a golden glow.

He dropped the object with a thud, everybody flinching but the grownups. "I'm back from my mission." He announced.

"Yo, Simon! How was your mission?" The master shouted, the same voice used for his mother.

"Fine, thank you. I've heard rumors when I was out."

"Hm? What kind of rumors?"

"Oh, just the usual. I've heard that Cornelia Dreyar destroyed a single city."

"Well, you can't help that."

"Viridian Strauss accidently pushed an elderly man."

"Viri is always overreacting."

"Lyon Fullbuster is always walking around naked."

"Gray's kid, not mine."

"Oh and a mysterious woman made out of water in the guild who survived one of Jin's cannons."

Natsu didn't reply.

Simon glanced about at all the members, his look accusing every one of them. His eyes fell onto Ur, the urge to hide her face behind the fur coat fairly noticable at this point.

"You seem to be staring at me pretty intently, is there a problem?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Eh? Oh, um..." She stammered. "I-I was just wondering where the horn came from! It's so big for a horn..." What the hell, Ur. What the actual fuck.

He raised an eyebrow. "It's the antler of a beast I slayed. The town folk were so kind to decorate it for me, so I decided to bring it to the guild as a reminder." A reminder that if you step out of line, that could be you. "You're telling me you've never seen this before? A wizard at your age?"

She pouted, feeling a bit unaccomplished and maybe stupid. "U-Um, I'm not a wizard..."

"Simon, I think that's enough." Erza interfered, glaring at her son. "Some people learn slower than others, not everybody is S-class at your age."

"Really? Well, father seemed a very fast learner but I don't understand how he died-"

Slash.

A silver sword flew through the air, pinning the man to the wall quicker than a wink of an eye. The red-haired man hung speechless like a doll, hanging uselessly off the floor.

The woman scowl pierced through everybody who dared look, like a million swords stabbing all at once. Shivers were sent up Ur's spine, her legs trembling in fear. Subconsciously, she gripped onto her mother's arm.

"Go. Now." Titania whispered, her voice barely audible and if you listened close enough, on the verge of tears.

Simon regaining his posture, a glow levitated the sword, freeing him from its grasp. He began to make his departure but before he left, the man stuck him arm out, the horn shaking wildly till it shattered into pieces. Saying, this is my true strength.

Nobody said anything, stunned in disbelief. The red widow spoke, "Master, please excuse me."

The pink-haired man nodded, his head dropped into a slump. Gradually, the guild began to return to its chit-chatter with an oddly stiff air.

Ur tapped her brother's shoulder, wondering, "Hey, who's Simon's dad?"

Before he could answer, the master appeared behind them, "Jellal. Jellal Fernandes. Erza's husband."

A sort-of melancholy look flashed in his eyes, as if it was putting lemon juice on a wound. "Jellal was Erza's childhood friend, they met at the Tower of Heaven, where they worked as slaves. He meant a lot to her, and even gave her a last name: 'Scarlet! Just like your hair!' Soon, he was possessed and became evil, forever haunting Erza as she escaped, leaving all her friends behind. Seven years after, Erza encounters him again, almost killed until I saved her, defeating him. Jellal is soon revived by Wendy, who forgets all his memories of his past and present. He then becomes good, but is sent to jail for all the things he has done. Jellal is soon broken out by two woman and joins a guild: Crime Sorciere. He marries Erza, and have Simon. Soon, Jellal is discovered and punished for his past deeds, breaking out of jail and having a child. Killed by the government, Simon is heartbroken, only twelve. He's been broken eversince."

The two Fullbusters doesn't even interrupt, absorbing all this newfound information. Then, the pink-haired man grinned

"Don't be upset if he sneers at you or anything. It's a sensitive spot for Erza and as nakama, we must respect her wishes. So don't tell her I told you this." He winked.

Ur nodded, the man shining in a whole different light in her eyes. "U-Um, sir-"

"Call me Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Son of Igneel, the best dragon in the entire world," answering Ur's unspoken question.

"Yes...Natsu, sir."

"Oi, Nat-Su." He confirmed, sternly.

"Nat-Su." She repeated.

"The greatest Dragonslayer in the world!"

She laughed. "H-Hai!"

* * *

**A/N: Ta-dah! New chapter, and the introduction of some kids! Vincent Dreyar and Cornelia Dreyar is the son/daughter of Cana X Laxus! While Simon is well, the son of Erza X Jellal! Then, there's Viridian Strauss who's the daughter of Elfman and Evergreen. **

**Stupid Magic Council, destroying my ships! Yeah, so Jellal is killed after being figured out by the council and having children. Erza has also became one of the Ten Wizard Saints, she's ranked fifth ****on the charts. **

**Next chapter will decide Ur's power! What will it be? **

**Ice Make, Water, or maybe something else, hm? ;) **


End file.
